


Haechan Sun

by BLONDAUS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: End of an era, Fluff, Kind of Sad Ending, One Shot, Song Inspired, Summer Love, also minimal mention of cancer, and fireflies, but im telling you its a little sad and gives feeling of longing, diner food, end of summer, it goes by really fast too, last day of summer, minimal death mentioned, none of the main characters die just a late family member, nostalgia i guess, summer youth, supposed to be fun and exciting!, there's fireworks in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLONDAUS/pseuds/BLONDAUS
Summary: “Truth or dare?” Donghyuck asked.Mark chuckled. “Dare.”“Let’s do all the things we’ve always wanted to do, tonight.”Mark smiled and scooted closer to Donghyuck. “Alright, as you wish.”





	Haechan Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I listened to Anna Sun by Walk the Moon and the vibe of the song made me want to write this. Hope you enjoy

The sun beamed across their skin forming drops of sweat across their foreheads. Donghyuck wanted to catch the sunset this one last time, so they climbed his Grandmother’s roof to watch it in its full delight. 

The sun was barely starting to go down and Mark’s arm was resting across his eyes to shine away from the light rays. His other hand was sprawled over Donghyuck whose head was resting on top of Mark’s abdomen. Their tan was reaching its final form as they laid there. 

“We should go to Pier one last time.” Donghyuck was playing with Mark’s fingers separating them and rubbing massage circles into his palms. 

Mark crooked his neck forward lifting off a little from the hot roof. He cast shade with his hand and looked down at Donghyuck who had his eyes closed. “You really want that flamingo plush, don’t you?” 

Donghyuck smiled. “You had a whole summer to get better at hoops, and yet, you didn’t.” 

Mark leaned back onto the roof and closed his eyes. The sky was turning pink. “Yeah, well I never saw you try to win me anything.” 

“Don’t be a baby,” Donghyuck teases. He lifted himself off of Mark digging his palm into Mark’s stomach which received a screech from him. Donghyuck moved to the edge of the roof and swung his legs over leaving them dangling. He stared down at his hands leaving his neck exposed for the sun to bronze. In a couple of seconds, he felt Mark’s thighs touching his. “The sun is going down fast today.” 

“Yeah, kinda is, huh?”

“This summer went by fast,” Donghyuck eyes turned back to watch the sun’s yellow melt into the pink sky that was blooming. His eyes were turning a golden brown from the light rays that was shining on his face perfectly. Mark caught onto this and his thoughts were filled with trying to understand how a boy this beautiful could exist.

“Our summer was pretty fun though, wasn’t it?” He intertwined their fingers. 

Donghyuck moved over to rest his head on Mark’s shoulder. The air was hot and their bodies were emitting the warmth trying to cool off under the sweat that was pooling on their backs, but they didn’t move away from each other. “Let’s watch this and go to the beach, okay?” 

Mark tried not to tense his shoulder to make Donghyuck comfortable under him. “What about the pier?” 

“Oh, we’re still going there too.”

Mark smiled. “Sure thing, bub.” 

☼

The waves flowed up to their feet as they walked down the sand. Donghyuck kept kicking the waves up trying to wet Mark’s shorts but failed as Mark was walking on the outer side away from the water and could easily jump away from his attempts. 

The sun had already ducked below the horizon and now the moon was reflecting its light over the ocean. The waves were calm at night and gave soft sounds as they pushed along the shore. The beach was quiet except for people sitting along the benches on the sea wall and the people passing by on electric scooters. 

Mark’s hand was tangled in Donghyuck’s. He had his low Chuck’s in his other hand to avoid them from getting wet.

They walked in silence as they made their way towards the Pier. You can see it from a mile off as the rides were lit up brightly. Mark turned to look at Donghyuck who just stared off into the distance in front of him. His hair was lighter than it was at the beginning of summer, the salt from the ocean turning it into waves. It was caught in the wind and tousling around everywhere. Mark let go of Donghyuck’s hand and brought it up to catch one long lock and tuck it behind his ear. Donghyuck turned to look at him.

“Was it bothering you,” he chuckled. 

Mark smiled. “You’re so pretty.” 

The blush crept onto his cheeks as expected. Mark loved that blush. Most people’s blush tended to be red or pink, but Donghyuck had a tint of orange to him from his tanned skin. It was subtle, but Mark always caught it. 

Donghyuck clasped their hands back together and swung them. “Mmhm, don’t try to buy your way out of this wonder boy, we’re still getting on that three-sixty ride,” he assured.

Mark threw his head back. “_Hyuckkkk.” _

“No, don’t excuse yourself out of this. I’ve been wanting to ride it with you all summer and I’m tired of you chickening out on me.”

Mark frowned. “You rode it with Jeno, why do you have to ride it with me?” 

“Because,” Donghyuck turned to him and smirked. “I want to hear you screaming like a baby.”

Mark pushed him and he nearly fell into the water if Mark hadn’t pulled him back just as fast. “You’re so mean.”

Donghyuck giggled and it was music to Mark’s ears. “Oh, come on! It’s not even that bad,” he argued. “Quit being a wuss.”

“I’m not,” Mark mumbled. Donghyuck looked at him questionably. “I’m baby.”

Mark gave the cutest smile he could form and Donghyuck busted out into laughter. Little annoying and nasally, but Mark will still call it music to his ears because it was Donghyuck’s laugh. 

“Yeah, _ okay. _ Whatever you say, _ baby,_”

Donghyuck was teasing and Mark dropped his hand. Donghyuck stopped to look down at his empty hand and he pouted. Mark turned and kept walking backward. “Race to the pier,” he grinned. “Last one there pays for the rides.” 

Donghyuck took off yelling ‘_ deal _’ and they both scurried down the beach picking up the sand under their feet. The hair flew around like crazy from both the wind of the ocean and their own speeds, and they squealed with excitement as they were tying each other. The night was just starting. 

☼

Mark would’ve won their race if Donghyuck had felt some type of remorse and not thrown his shoes at his ankles causing him to trip. Now he was sulking away as they stood in line for the three-sixty ride. 

“Don’t be so upset, you know I’m faster than you,” Donghyuck nagged.

“I feel a bruise forming,” Mark muttered, very unamused. 

Donghyuck sighed and dipped down to grab a hold of the back of Mark’s calf. He swooped his leg up and Mark had to hold on to the railing behind him to keep him from losing balance. 

“_Donghyuck_!” 

Mark stared at Donghyuck as he was rubbing the red on his ankle, except the red wasn’t on his ankle anymore but forming on his face. A was a family standing behind them, and a little girl was staring at Donghyuck’s hand movements.

“Donghyuck, stop. This is embarrassing,” Mark whined. 

“What? I’m trying to stop the bruise from forming, you big _ baby.” _

The little girl pointed at Mark’s ankle. “Did he hurt himself?”

Donghyuck turned to look at the little girl and nodded. “Yeah, he was running and took a tumble, and now he’s acting like a big baby about it,” he teased and Mark hit him on the head. “He’s also being a little grumpy about it so let’s give him some time.” The little girl giggled and Donghyuck dropped his leg. Mark turned around embarrassed.

The ride wasn’t bad— it was horrible. From standing at the front of the line waiting for their turn, to seeing how the workers tightened and made sure that their seats were secured, it left uneasiness in his stomach, but Donghyuck let go of one of the handles on his restraint and held Mark’s hand. He smiled at him as they lifted from the ground and the ride began to twist and swing like a pendulum.

Mark did scream his head off. The spinning became faster that he couldn’t make out the people on the ground, and the swings got higher and higher. The ride was promising of its name, and it did do a three-sixty swing where they were suspended in the air, their bodies turned upside down with their heads pointing towards the floor and their feet towards the sky. It did this four times before slowly bringing its swings back to lower ground, and the spins began to slow. When the ride finally came to stop, and the restraints were loosened, Donghyuck had to unbuckle both him and Mark’s seats and give Mark a supporting hand because he was lost out of his mind. They took a seat at one of the benches on the edge of the pier.

“Oh god,” Mark moaned tucking his head between his knees. Donghyuck felt bad and placed his hand on Mark’s back giving him reassuring circles. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have ridden it after all,” Donghyuck mumbled. “Sorry, baby.”

Mark took a deep breath and looked up trying to steady his eyesight and regain feeling in his legs. He turned to Donghyuck and reached to his back to grab his hand. “No, it’s fine. I’m fine.” He smiled. “I did it for you, it was fun.”

Donghyuck looked at him worriedly. “Really? Doesn’t look like it,”

“Well, I did.” Mark brought Donghyuck’s palm to his lips and placed a soft kiss, wrapping them into his hand. “Come on, let’s go win that flamingo plush you want.”

Mark pulled Donghyuck to his feet and headed towards the games in search of the basketball nets. 

“Yeah, we’ll see if you can actually make a shot this time.”

☼

Twenty dollars, a sore arm and a whole lot of concentration and teasing later, Donghyuck had his flamingo plush. They were sitting on the Ferris wheel slowly making their way up to the top. Donghyuck was leaning his head on Mark’s shoulders— the one that was sore from shooting so many balls into nets— but Mark didn’t mention it. He wanted to make this a memory.

Donghyuck was caressing his thumb as they held hands. “This was a good summer, Mark.”

Mark nodded and kept look as he saw the ocean getting wider with the more height they got. “It really was, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck nuzzled his head deeper into Mark’s neck. “Are you ready?” His voice came out as a whisper. “College must be fun too.”

College seemed like a dread now. He knows that this whole summer he’s yapped away about how he’s excited to finally start a new part of his life. He was going to major in communication studies and give focus on his photography. Lucky enough, he was also going with his best friend Jaemin who couldn’t stop texting Mark about the countdown he had until they were finally free from the grip of their parents and out of this seaside town able to do as they wish. Mark talked about this all summer long, and Donghyuck cheered him on through it all, but as summer was closer to reaching its end, he began to mention it less and Donghyuck didn’t ask him as many questions anymore. Summer was ending. 

“Is this really our last day, Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck had to take a breath before he answered. He didn’t want his voice to get caught in his throat. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

He wished he was back to his high school graduation night. Back to where he, Jaemin, and Jeno were tempting Renjun to go make them milkshakes at the Taeil’s dinner in which he’d work one last summer before they left for college. The night where they were so excited to finally be free of the most dreaded years of their life and now be considered adults. Back to the night where Donghyuck stumbled inside to order him and his Grandma food to go and sat at the dinner’s bar waiting for it. 

They were playing spin the bottle, truth or dare edition, and Jeno landed his spin on Mark. Mark felt risky and decided to say dare for the hell of it. Jeno took a look around the place and saw Donghyuck coloring away at one of the ripped out color book pages Taeil had laying around for the kids. He was filling in the sea turtle with a red Crayola minding his business. 

Jeno pointed over his shoulder and told Mark to give him one of the worst pickup lines he could come up with. Mark looked over Jeno’s shoulder and shook away his head. “_No way am I doing that, He’s cute! I can’t embarrass myself in front of a cute boy!” _

But Mark did it anyway. It was either that, or he’d have to go behind the counter and attend customers like he actually worked there, and Mark definitely did not want to do that. Taeil was nice and always gave the best customer service, but step on his left toe and hell breaks loose. 

He took a deep sip of his milkshake and walked over to Donghyuck. He leaned on the bar next to him. Donghyuck took a glance at him and went back to coloring the ocean in the background. Mark turned to his friends and Jaemin was already snickering away before anything even happened. He took a breath and went for it.

_"Have you ever been arrested?"_

Donghyuck didn’t bat an eye. Mark wanted to die.

_"B-because it’s illegal to look that good."_

Jaemin’s laugh filled the diner. 

Taeil came out a second later and handed the food over to Donghyuck. He took hold of the bag and slid off his seat and then took one good look at Mark. “_You’re cute, but god that was so awful.” _ He left the dinner and Mark slammed his head onto the counter. Taeil looked at him weird and turned back inside to the kitchen.

He saw Donghyuck again a couple of days later at the beach when he started his last summer as a lifeguard. Mark was trying to avoid the boy, but Donghyuck had strolled up straight to his chair and called him down. He told Mark he couldn’t swim and Mark said that sucked. He asked Mark to teach him and Mark just said okay. They did that for a whole week until Donghyuck finally asked him on a date to the Pier since he’s never been and Mark said yes. That’s when Donghyuck’s determination to get that flamingo plush started and Mark tried all summer long to get it.

Now here they were. One heck of a summer it was for Mark to finally have gotten Donghyuck the flamingo plush. 

“Are you going to name it?”

“What the plush?”

Mark nodded. Donghyuck lifted it up to stare at it. It was a fuchsia color with big round marbled eyes. Its legs were dangly with short wings. 

“I don’t really want to give it a name,” Donghyuck said. “That’s kinda cheesy.” 

Mark reached to flap its wings. They were finally making it to the top and Donghyuck stood up straight to catch the view— the ocean was wide and the full moon was bigger and brighter than it was down at the beach. “I’ll always remember this,”

Mark turned to look at him.

“I’ll always remember us,” Donghyuck finished. He stared out at the moon a little longer, but then later turned to meet Mark’s eyes. Then it felt right— another memory.

Mark brought his hand up to Donghyuck’s cheek and swiped his thumb over his lips before bringing his head close to his, connecting their lips. It was soft and gentle, suspended at the moment, one that neither of them wanted to end. The emotions were in the air and Mark felt sad. Something wet landed on his cheek and he realized Donghyuck had let a tear fall. 

They parted, and the ferris-wheel was bringing them back down. 

“Don’t cry, Hyuck,” Mark uttered, holding back his own tears that were forming in the corner of his eye as well. 

Donghyuck shook his head. He pulled his head back and leaned his back onto Mark’s shoulders. 

“Truth or dare?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark chuckled. “Dare.”

“Let’s do all the things we’ve always wanted to do, tonight.”

Mark smiled and scooted closer to Donghyuck. “Alright, as you wish.” 

The ferry reached the Pier board, and when the door open to let them out, they ran through the crowds of people out to the main street. 

☼

First, they went to Taeil’s Diner— _ for old time’s sake._ They sat in the diner’s bar, their lucky spot Mark said, and order their usual milkshakes to which Taeil always knew to prepare as soon as he saw them walk in. When he placed the two glasses in front of them, he slid over a basket full of cheese fries as well. 

“We didn’t order this, Taeil,” Mark started. 

“It’s for Donghyuck,” Taeil cut off. “It’s my goodbye to you. I’ll miss you, bud.” Taeil patted his head and turned to head back into the kitchen. 

“I’m leaving too, you know?” Mark cried out. Taeil ignored him and slipped through the door. Donghyuck snickered and picked up one of the fried plopping it into his mouth.

“Alright,” Donghyuck said between bites. “Time for the first dare.”

Mark reached for one of the fries and looked at Donghyuck. “I thought we were already doing it?”

“We’re doing dares _within a_ dare,” Donghyuck explained. “The first one, I dare you to go behind the counter and act like you’re working here.” Mark stopped the fry from entering his mouth. 

He turned to look at Taeil through the window on the kitchen door. He was occupied with washing the dishes. Renjun had just left on his break and went to go meet Jeno out on the corner outside. Donghyuck wasn’t going to budge until Mark did it, so he sighed and slid out of his chair. _ For Donghyuck. _

He moved around to the back counter and it was perfect timing as the door jingled. ‘_Coming!’ _ Taeil called out, but Donghyuck yelled out ‘_I got it!’ _ trying to impersonate as Renjun. 

Johnny came up to the counter and gave Mark a weird and questioningly look. “Well, this is new?” 

Mark positioned himself in front of the register, his back straight and his best customer service smile. “Welcome to Taeil’s Diner! How can I help you today, sir?” 

Johnny laughed and grabbed the menu that Mark had stretched out towards him. Donghyuck was watching in pure amusement sipping at his shake. 

“Yes, okay, I’ll have a cheeseburger deluxe with a side of cheese fries,” Johnny said. Mark took hold of the order book and began to jot it down. 

“Alright, cheese deluxe, cheese fries, and what drink would you like to accompany that with, sir?” Donghyuck giggled each time Mark said ‘_sir _’. 

“Sprite would be just fine, thank you.”

“Okay, your order would be right out, sir. Just sit tight for me please,” Mark said. 

He walked over to the order window and slipped the note across. “_Taeil! We have an order ready for you!” _

Marked ducked under the window before Taeil made his way over and caught him. He grabbed the note and turned to the kitchen. "_Be out in ten!” _

Mark walked back over to Donghyuck. Donghyuck pointed to the coffee pot sitting behind Mark. “Hey bud, you’re on the clock. Looks like Sooyoung over there needs her cup refilled.” Mark turned to where Donghyuck motioned and saw Sooyoung typing away at her computer and her mug was empty.

“Got it,” Mark winked and made his way over. He filled her cup and asked if there was anything else she liked. Sooyoung looked up at her screen and then did a double-take as she noticed Mark was the one serving her. She laughed and said she was doing just fine. Mark smiled and told her to take it easy. 

He went around the diner-like that, unnoticed by Taeil who was busy cooking up Johnny’s dinner. Johnny snapped a picture of him handing an old couple a bottle of ketchup. He was sure he was sending it to Taeyong who was currently working at the library. Mark came closer to him and posed for a real picture this time and Johnny gladly took it. 

Donghyuck was dying in a fit of giggles at how foolish Mark was being. Mark went around the corner once again and leaned in front of Donghyuck. “Hey, never really seen you around here before. Are you new to the area?” 

Donghyuck leaned a little bit closer as well and looked at Mark in the eyes. “Yeah, I am. Been here for about two days now,” he fluttered his lashes at him. 

“I thought so, ‘cause, you see, I would remember a pretty face like yours, y’know?” Mark flirted and Donghyuck hid his face to hide both his embarrassment and blush. 

“_Order is ready! _” Taeil called through the window. 

Mark looked over his shoulder to see Taeil getting the plate ready to be served. “I’ll be right back, hotshot,” he winked at Donghyuck and turned to the window. “I got it, boss!”

Taeil heard the voice and twisted back around to look at Mark. His face was to die. 

Mark took hold of the plate and grabbed a bottle of ketchup before coming around the corner to serve it over to Johnny. “Your order is here, sir. If there’s anything else you might need,” he stopped to see Taeil coming out through the kitchen door fury in his eyes. “Please tell our happy server, Renjun.” 

Donghyuck twisted around in his seat and grabbed the basket of cheese fries. Mark met him at the door and they both sprinted down the street as Taeil was following them out. Donghyuck ate the last fry and handed the basket over to Renjun as they ran past him at the corner. “I think the dinner needs you right now,” Donghyuck yelled. Renjun and Jeno turned and saw a very angry Taeil standing at the door. 

“I just want one good day, please,” Renjun face palmed as Jeno laughed at all the fun he had just missed. 

☼

They stopped running after a couple of blocks, clear from Taeil. 

“Oh god!” Donghyuck cried out. “I didn’t think you were going to pull through that long,” he gasped out as he knelt down to catch his breath. 

Mark was leaning against the bus pole trying to breathe in between all his laughs. “I’m really not going to be able to visit his diner until I leave.”

Donghyuck lifted himself back up tilting his head up towards the sky taking deep breaths in his nose. Mark was finally able to regain himself. He swung his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and Donghyuck reciprocated wrapping his own arm around his waist. They kept walking lazily together, passing all the shops and tourists who were catching the town’s Saturday night scene. 

“Alright,” Mark started. “Time for me to take you to your dare.” He turns Donghyuck away from the main street and moves them to the center of town where the neighborhoods are located.

The streets are dark with the only thing illuminating them were the few street lamps and the lights from some of the houses' front porches. They walk quietly, their steps aligned with one another. They eventually also cross Chenle’s home, who was having a family dinner for his mother’s birthday. Donghyuck tugged on Mark’s sleeve.

“Let’s stop at Chenle’s before we go back, okay?” 

Mark nodded. “Of course.”

Donghyuck slouched back into Mark’s hold. “Where are we going anyway?”

Mark tried not to chuckle. “Well, since you think you’re all tough guy,” he teased, “I think we should put that up to challenge.” They reached the last street on the block and turned right. At the end of the street, it was waiting for them— the Creeker’s house.

There was no specific reason why it was called the Creeker’s house— maybe from the weird sounds of cracked old wood in which the house was built. Mark’s not sure, just everyone in town has been calling it that for the longest. He had brought Donghyuck to see it sometime in the middle of summer after Jeno threatened Jaemin to tie him up and leave him in the house for himself if he didn’t hand over the last coke in the cooler. Donghyuck curiosity forced Mark to show him what this place was about that made Jaemin so pouty and defeated to hand over his drink in an instant. Of course, though, Mark had taken him during the day and Donghyuck swore it wasn’t at all bad like he expected— now it’s time to prove him wrong. 

“Alright,” Mark took hold of Donghyuck’s shoulder, “I dare you to go take a look around inside the house.” 

Donghyuck stared at the house in front. The door didn’t seem to fit properly from the loose hinges. He looked at the house and then back at Mark. “You want me to do what?”

Mark smirked. “Go inside, go have fun.” He nudged Donghyuck forward making him shift his legs a step. “You’re so big and tough, which I _ really admire, _ I want you to prove it to me.”

_ ‘This is so not happening,_’ Donghyuck couldn’t help but think— but he also saw the goofy grin Mark was putting on and he wasn’t going to lose this one to Mark. 

So he toughened up, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the walkway leading up to the front porch steps. “I am tough and big,” he sighed.

“Trynna convince yourself, bud?” Mark had come up behind Donghyuck and whispered into his ear. Donghyuck pushed him off and made his way inside.

The house did creak a lot, but that meant that if there was anything inside this house, then Donghyuck would know from the noises. 

He couldn’t go back outside in the next minute, or else Mark would think he was scared, but if he stayed inside any longer than Donghyuck’s heart might plunge out of his body. Donghyuck wasn’t scared of horror movies, or haunted houses— he knows all of that is fake. This wasn’t fake though. This house was very much real and the feeling of rough wood under his shoes was also real. Donghyuck stood in the middle of the house, closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started to count from three—hundred seconds and down.

It was at two—hundred fifty when he heard a creak in the house. _ It must’ve been the wind._ Two—hundred ten. _ Harder wind. _ One—hundred ninety—seven. _ Mark’s being annoying trying to scare me. _ One—hundred eighty, louder and closer creaks. _ Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. _ One—hundred fifty, and there was something breathing on Donghyuck’s legs. _ Get the fuck out! _

Donghyuck ran out of the house, swinging the door wide open and ran straight into Mark’s arms who was waiting at the end of the walkway for him. “Mark! You freakin _dipshit_! There’s definitely something in there!”

Mark is rubbing Donghyuck’s back and trying to get him to calm down. He can feel his heart beating and the grasp of his arm around his neck is really tight. “Ok first, calm down. It must’ve been in your head.” 

Donghyuck pushes Mark off. “In my head!” Donghyuck is looking at Mark with angry eyes. “You go in there then since you think it’s nothing_! _” 

There was another creak coming from the house and Donghyuck moves to grab Mark’s hand. “Oh my god, it’s coming for us. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” He’s tugging but Mark will not budge.

“Wait, Hyuck.”

“Do you freaking want to die?” Hyuck is stomping his feet on the ground ready to get away from this house but Mark is walking closer to it. “Ok, you do, but I don’t! I’m going.” Donghyuck turned on his heels when suddenly— Mark is freaking _whistling. _

Donghyuck is ready to deck Mark in the head. “I am so glad I am leaving you. You’re going to kill us both—”

Mark stopped whistling when he saw a pesky animal run out of the house and straight towards him. That thing that was tormenting Donghyuck inside the house was a _ dog. _

“Oh, hey buddy!” Mark cooed. “Were you the one giving Donghyuck a hard time in there?” This time, Donghyuck did hit Mark on the head. 

Mark continued to play with the dog. It was a beagle pup. Its ear flopped as it jumped trying to reach Mark’s hand and bite him.

Donghyuck motioned closer and _damn it, the rascal was cute. _

“Stupid dog,” Donghyuck mumbled. He didn’t want to pet it out of annoyance, but it was already getting closer to him and sniffing at his leg— the same breathing feeling he had gotten when he was inside the house. 

“Yeah, he was ready to kill ‘ya there Hyuck,” Mark joked and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

The house creaked again and the dog turned in the direction of the sound. It flopped away from both of them and ran back inside the house. 

“Guess that’s his home then,” Mark said. He looked over at Donghyuck who was pouting at his foolishness. “Aw babe, are you upset?” 

Donghyuck turned red from embarrassment. “_Whatever,” _ he sulked. “Let’s go see Chenle.” 

Mark matched his pace with Donghyuck and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Donghyuck pushed away his arm and kept walking his face looking at the cracked pavement. Mark soon felt his fingers trying to get a hold of his and he gladly took it.

☼

They met Chenle on the steps of his front porch as he was taking out an empty box of soda cans to the trash. Donghyuck only wanted to stop and chat with Chenle a little before he left, but they were interrupted in their conversation when a happy Jisung appeared on Chenle’s phone screen. There was live music playing in the back probably from the open karaoke night one of the seafood restaurants by the boardwalk had going on, and there was also a very whiny Jaemin begging Chenle to come out and go with them to the Arcade. Chenle mother’s dinner was over so he handed the empty case to Mark for him to throw away and went inside to slip on his shoes and grab his wallet. 

“Listen to me,” Jaemin was booming over the loud noise of skeeball and gun noises that erupted from the other games in the arcade. “There is _no way in hell,_ you’re going to beat me at _ Dance Dance Revolution! _” 

Donghyuck leaned onto the racer seat that Mark was currently playing on against Jisung. Their positions kept switching between first and second tying each other. Mark's hand rested over the stick as he shifted between gears driving the car on the screen automatically. Jisung didn’t understand any of the controls, so he stuck to manual mode. The game continued with both boys neck to neck. When they crossed the finish line, there was no knowing who won. They waited for the stats to load. 

Jisung won.

“Yes!” 

“What!”

Chenle groaned. 

Jaemin looked around to see a second-place number on Mark’s screen. “Chenle! Hand over the money dude,” he stuck his hand out. 

Chenle handed him a five and followed Jisung over to the air hockey table. 

“So, anyway,” Jaemin turned back over to Donghyuck, “You’re not beating me. It didn’t happen last week, last month, or anytime before that.” He pulled his wallet out to stuff the bill there. “It won’t happen now.”

Donghyuck snatched the bill from his hand. “Hey!”

“Let’s bet on it. I’ll double the amount,” Donghyuck challenged. “What do ‘ya say?”

Jaemin peered at Donghyuck and then shrugged. “Alright, let’s do it I guess.” 

Donghyuck smirked and they made their way to the game. 

Jaemin might be a lot of cool and pretty things. He was a math whiz, so he’s gotten a lot of academic recognition for that. He was surprisingly good at tennis, so that’s where he also gets his athletic awards from. He also enjoyed helping others and participated in a lot of community work around town to which he had no hesitation dragging his friends at seven in the morning. Jaemin was a good guy that everyone knew him for these things that the small detail about Jaemin was that he was also the Mayor’s son. But no one really cared to point him out for it. Jaemin was the best boy.

However, if Jaemin had to break away from his perfect role as the town’s favorite, it’s that he was actually a weird dork. He was _ Dance Dance Revolution’s _highest-scoring player. Literally. If you looked at the scoreboard, you’ll see _ ‘Nana’ _ in all caps at the top of the list. Out of all the things Jaemin could be proud of, this is the one title he holds so dearly.

Donghyuck planned to change that. 

The last two players got off the podium and Jaemin and Donghyuck jumped on. Jisung and Chenle broke away from the air hockey table and came up behind Mark who was standing to the side of the console watching as the two knuckleheads stretch their legs as if they were about to go on a marathon. “What are they doing?”

Mark turned to Jisung then leaned on the basketball console behind him. “Donghyuck challenged Jaemin to a round of _ Dance_.” 

Chenle mouth went _ ‘oh_’ and he took a step forward as Jaemin started going through the song list. “Who do you think will win?” 

Jisung huffed. “Jaemin, _ duh.” _ There was a small crowd forming from the local kids around there. Jaemin wasn’t cool for being the number one player at this, and the boys always teased him about it. Still, it was impressive to see just how good Jaemin was at keeping up with all the steps not missing a single beat nor tripping over his feet. 

“Do you want to bet on it, Mark?” Jisung asked.

Mark smirked but shook his head no. “Donghyuck will chase me around with a frog if I do.”

“I’ll bet with you Jisung,” Chenle said. Jisung smiled and pulled out his wallet to check his bills. Donghyuck walked right over after.

“Markles,”

“Hyuckles,”

Donghyuck giggled. _ Stupid pet names. _They only came up with it when Renjun teased that their relationship was more of a Tom & Jerry one given how many times Donghyuck has tackled Mark into the ocean. Mark would attack back with a sand fight and a never-ending chase all around the beach. They used these pet names to prove that they do in fact like each other very much but Renjun rolled his eyes and said he thinks the hate is cute and then continued to tan under the sun. 

“Mark, you gotta help me, dude,” Donghyuck looked at him with pleading eyes,

Mark laughed. “What? Why? I thought you were ready for this, Hyuck.”

“I am,” Donghyuck said, “but I’m scared.” 

Oh, _ this was cute. _ Mark took Donghyuck by the shoulders and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “Lee Donghyuck. You are Lee Donghyuck.”

“Thank you.”

Mark slapped his right shoulder and Donghyuck winced exaggeratedly. “You got this Hyuckles!”

“_Yo! Donghyuck!” _ Jaemin called. “Let’s do it, dude!” 

Donghyuck turned to Mark and gave him one quick kiss and whispered quick into his lips. “When I’m losing, make Jaemin trip.”

“Wait— what? No!” Donghyuck ran back up onto the podium and slapped the button on the screen signaling it to start. 

Donghyuck did very well at keeping up with Jaemin. Their steps matched each other and they never tore their eyes away from the screen. The bass from the electronic music was booming and it was starting to make Mark’s ears hurt, but he wanted to see if his boyfriend can really beat Na Jaemin at his game. 

Jisung and Chenle were bickering among themselves, giving out shouts of encouragement for whoever they betted on. The crowd around seemed to have also made their picks. Jaemin kept his balance steady holding onto the bar behind him letting the lower part of his body move around as needed. Donghyuck, however, seems to be a little shaky. He’s doing really great he is, but Mark feels like he might trip over his feet soon. He was getting nervous, and, _ ugh, _ guess he’s going to have to do it. 

He moved his way around the podium, standing behind Jaemin and Donghyuck. Donghyuck is jumping around like crazy, his focused face on that Mark first noticed he had when he was trying to pick the lock at his Grandmother’s shed. He thought she had some type of secret stash, but it was just old gardening tools she no longer used. Anyways, his brows were beginning to furrow deeper as the song kept going and Mark knew Donghyuck was going to tire out soon. 

He sighed. _ Just for him. _

Mark looked up towards the ceiling searching for the source of light. He stared at it until he finally felt it coming. He quickly turned away towards Jaemin and looked down at his hand that was gripping the bar tightly. 

_ “ _ _ Ah-ah- _ _ ” _he felt it coming and took one step closer and…

“_ Ah—choo! _”

“Dude!” Jaemin yelped and retracted his hand. Mark had just sneezed all over it, and Jaemin had lost his step.

Donghyuck didn’t tear away from the screening but he tittered realizing that Mark just helped his boyfriend win the game. He jumped around hitting all the arrows, a big smile plastered on his face. Jaemin moved to catch up, but it was too late. The beat was lost and the song had ended. The scores were tallying up and everyone inched closer to see the screen.

Donghyuck screen lit up with ‘WIN’ written across it. Jaemin’s screen read ‘LOSE.’

Jisung groaned this time and Chenle cheered. Mark smiled at his boyfriend who couldn’t help but jump around from excitement. 

“Wait! The board is changing!” One of the girls watching pointed at the screen and sure enough, the scoreboard was moving around names.

Jaemin brought his hands up to the screen and watched his name be erased from the top. “No, no, no..”

“_NEW HIGH SCORE: HAECHAN” _

Donghyuck’s player name now stood next to number one. _ Nana _— number two.

“Mark! You are dead!” Jaemin turned away from the machine and glared at Mark.

Mark gasped. He grabbed Donghyuck’s wrist and pulled them out of the arcade. 

They ran out of the doors and aimed for the beach. Renjun and Jeno were walking hand in hand by the boardwalk, but Mark cut their connection as he ran between them dragging Donghyuck behind him. 

Jaemin chased them all the way around the beach. Jisung and Chenle followed behind watching the scene unfold from the top of the seawall where Jeno and Renjun stood as well. 

“Mark! You stupid fucker!” Mark and Donghyuck let go of each other’s hands and ran around in separate ways, but Jaemin only chased around Mark. 

“Hey! Why aren’t you chasing Donghyuck?” 

“‘Cause it was your nasty booger’s that made me lose!” Jaemin yelled back.

Mark ran to the edge of the water but stopped before he got his shoes wet. Too late— when he turned around, Jaemin slammed into straight into causing both of them to fall in the water.

“Ah!”

“Mark Lee, you’re dead dude!”

They rumbled in the sand, the rising water getting them wet. The boys at the top gasped and laughed at their foolishness. Donghyuck just stood there laughing as well.

Mark turned to Donghyuck for pleading help, but Donghyuck was submerged into his own fit of giggles he didn’t pay mind to his pleading eyes.

The boys kept up with their twists and turns until finally Jeno came down and picked Jaemin up off of Mark tossing him off to the side. Mark laid there catching his breath. 

“Done now? Are you satisfied now Jaemin?” Renjun asked.

Jaemin sat up dusting away the sand from his hands and arms. “No,” he sulked.

Mark took a deep breath. “Sorry Jaemin,” he apologized. “But I had to do it”

“Oh yeah, you _had_ to do it,” Jaemin grumbled. 

“I had to do it for my boyfriend.” Mark looked at Donghyuck and sent him a wink. Donghyuck looked down at the sand hiding his smile. 

Mark stood up and reached an arm out for Jaemin. “We’re good?”

Jaemin didn’t look at Mark but watched as Jisung handed Chenle a bill. “Did you bet on us?”

Jisung glowered. “I thought you’d win,” he mumbled. 

Jaemin took Mark’s hand and stood up. “Aw, you thought I’d win?” he looked at him cheerily. He reached his arms out to Jisung to hug him. 

“Yeah,” he pushed his arms away. “But you didn’t!” 

“Nana’s number one supporter, I’m so honored.” Jaemin reached for Jisung again but he kept dodging him. 

“You owe me a shake for this!” Jisung argued. 

Jaemin finally took hold of Jisung wrapping his arms around his body tightly as Jisung tried to break away. “I’ll get you anything you want my number one fan,” Jaemin cooed.

Donghyuck moved over to Mark and dusted the sand on his shirt. “You did it for your boyfriend?”

Mark smiled sheepishly. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?” 

Donghyuck smirked and gave him a peck on the nose. 

“Alright, before this gets PG-13,” Chenle intervened. “Let’s go get a snow cone, please!” 

Renjun grabbed hold of Jeno’s hand and led the way to Second Street. 

☼

The boys got snow cones and took a walk around town. They window-shopped around the local stores and even paid a visit to Taeyong who was finishing closing up the library. He handed Donghyuck a book wrapped in brown construction paper, told him to take care and that he’ll be waiting next summer for him. Johnny came by and picked Taeyong up to go home. 

They were in line at the bookstore waiting for Jeno to finish buying whatever comic book that came out that week when Chenle had mysteriously disappeared from them. When the boys stepped outside the store, Chenle returned with a bag in his hands. “I used the money I just won and bought us fireworks!”

Jisung grinned and snatched the bag away digging through to see what he had purchased. The boys followed behind as Chenle and Jisung raved about how many roman candles he had bought. 

Fireworks weren’t allowed on the beach, so they went out to the empty soccer court near the town’s recreational center. 

“Alright, remember,” Jeno began. “No aiming for the head, we don’t want someone else’s hair to get burned off.” 

Chenle frowned. “I said I was sorry Jeno.” Jeno just shrugged and pulled out the lighter. Their candles lit one by one, and they spread across the field looking around at who to aim. 

“Lumos!” Jaemin shouted. He aimed his candle out in front of him, and the first blow came out. It started.

“Ah!” Chenle squeals were loud through the darkness. The candles came out one by one, and Jeno jumped around aiming steadily at Renjun who laughed away in fear. 

“Expelliarmus! Leviosa! _ Expecto Patronum!” _ Jaemin spatted out every single Harry Potter spell that came to mind. 

“Those spells have nothing to do with this Jaemin!” Renjun yelled.

Donghyuck came up behind Mark and aimed a candle for his legs. “_Evanesco,_” he smirked. “It’s a vanishing spell.” 

Mark jumped up as the candle hit the grass. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he giggled. 

“Well, I don’t know any spells,” Mark took a step forward. He felt the candle in his hand ready to spring out. “Goodbye.” He raised his arm and the candle flew out flying past Donghyuck’s face inches away. Donghyuck screamed. 

“I said no hair burning!” Jeno yelled as he ran past them, Jisung following hot behind his tail. They kept going until all the candles were gone. Chenle had also managed to a couple of firework rockets with the leftover allowance he had. They watched as the sky ranged in colors from blue to pink. 

When Chenle was setting off his very last firework, a local neighbor had stepped out of his porch and called to the boys. “Hey! Get the hell out of here with this mess!” 

Mark tugged on Donghyuck and called out to the rest to go. Chenle rushed to set off the last firework, and, _ for dramatic effect_, Jisung set off the one smoke bomb in Chenle’s bag and sprinted out of there. 

The light above them went red and they screamed as they ran down the street. 

☼

Renjun suggested they’d go to the botanical garden in the middle of town. Any last bits of the late summer sun was gone and the sky was in its darkest mode only letting the moon and stars illuminate it. Perfect time to see the fireflies. 

The botanical was off-limits to anyone in town. It was a preservatory habitat filled with long grass and multiple species of plants that they wanted to keep the area clear from disaster. Chenle did not care.

When they arrived, the garden was calm. It took up a whole block and the gate that kept it secluded from trespassers was closed and chained. It took two seconds for Chenle to hop over, and then Jisung followed soon after. Renjun looked around the area. “I don’t see anything— I don’t see any light.” 

“You gotta wake them up that’s why,” Chenle said. 

“Alright,” Jaemin nodded. “Ayo’ fireflies! Wakey—wakey!” 

Chenle knicked Jaemin. “Idiot, not like that.” Chenle took a step inside the long grass, “Like this.” 

He screamed and ran a straight line through the grass. The grass began to illuminate— the fireflies were out.

Renjun smiled, and then followed the same. “Woo!” More flies began to buzz out through the path Renjun had made. The other boys followed along creating their own path.

They ran around the garden squealing in excitement. The garden was beautiful. There were flowers all around some of them special to this town. Renjun gaped at the sky as he watched it filled with fireflies. Jisung had managed to find a lizard in between all the plants and caught it in his hand. He strolled up to Jaemin to show him. Jaemin shrieked and push him away terrified of lizards or anything slimy and cold— another quirk of Jaemin’s. Jisung laughed and chased him around teasing that they were harmless. 

Renjun held one in his hand, letting it crawl all-around before it flew off with the rest. Renjun stared at the spot in his palm where it had been. Jeno came close and took his open hand in his intertwining their fingers and Rejun clasped their hands together. They walk around the garden taking in their surroundings. 

Donghyuck spun around in circles and circles, his eyes closed and his arms free. Mark caught him mid-spin and they giggled. “This is pretty isn’t it?” 

“You’re pretty, Mark.”

He didn’t try to hide the blush, he kissed Donghyuck and he didn’t care if Chenle saw. Another moment added to the books. Another one he’d remember.

The boys took hold of the scene, taking it in its full delight yelling and shouting not caring if the town heard them— cherishing a moment they’ll never have again. They laid in the grass staring up at the night sky watching how the fireflies and stars blend into one another. They talked about everything and nothing. From when Jisung tried surfing at the beginning of summer but failed miserably and needed a lifeboat to bring him back to shore for he ventured too far out. The week Renjun left with his mom on a family trip and Jaemin had tried to take over his shift at the dinner thinking it’d be easy but counted down the days Renjun would be back after his first hour working. And Jeno did not forget to expose Mark to Donghyuck about how nervous he was to go on their first date, that he nearly missed Jisung out past the ocean line from his surfing attempt. Both of their lifeguard licenses were nearly revoked. Chenle was happy he had this summer to spend with his friends instead of spending it away with his Grandmother like he usually did. She had just passed away and although it is not easy to mourn, he had something to keep him happy and distracted and he was really grateful. 

They’d reminisce on the past summer and what’s to come. New chapters opening for four of the boys, and a final chapter for Jisung and Chenle as they wrapped up their last year of high school. Donghyuck said he was happy to just have met them. They fell silent and the crickets grew louder. It was comfortable, and they treasured the feeling— the feeling of youth that they’ll carry with them for life, all thanks to one another. 

☼

Renjun's phone buzzed, and his parents asked for him to be home. Chenle agreed that he too had to go home, and that’s how the two boys and Jeno bid their farewells.

“Goodbye Donghyuck, please don’t forget us.” Renjun hugged him and turned down South Street with Jeno. Chenle promised he’d log online every now and then and play a couple of rounds with Overwatch with Donghyuck, that is if he doesn’t kick him off the server. Donghyuck promised he wouldn’t. 

Jisung and Jaemin decided they’d go back to the arcade to see if they can boost _ ‘Nana’ _ back up to the first place position. Donghyuck said if he did, he’d just come back next summer and boot him right off. Jaemin wished he wouldn’t. 

So that’s how Mark and Donghyuck found themselves walking on the beach again, shoes in hand, the other intertwined with one another. 

When they found a part of the beach that was lonely, they sat in the sand and took in the cool breeze of the late-night waves. Donghyuck’s head resting on Mark’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“Did your grandma call for you already?”

“I don’t want to go _ home _ home, Mark.” 

Mark ached. “Oh, Hyuck. I don’t want you to either.” 

“Ever wanted to run away?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark scoffed. “Yeah, maybe when I was thirteen.” 

“Well, we did say let’s do everything we’ve ever wanted to tonight, didn’t we?” Donghyuck pushed his head off Mark’s and turned to look at him. “Wanna do it?”

Mark did, but that was unreal to do right now. He brushed Donghyuck’s beach hair out of his face once again. _ He’s so beautiful. _ Mark leaned in, slowly because he wanted to savor this moment, and softly placed his lips on Donghyuck’s. A light kiss, but it set off fireworks inside of Mark. 

They pulled away a couple of seconds later. “My full-sun.” 

Donghyuck eyes searched on Mark’s face. “What?”

“You’re my full—sun, Hyuck,” Mark said. “Your bronzed skin, the yellow tone in your eyes. The rays in your tousled hair, and the feeling of your lips,” he stared down at the dip of his cupid’s bow. “_ Sun-kissed_. You’re my shining sun.” 

Donghyuck took Mark’s cheeks into his hands and Mark melted into the warmth of his touch. “And you, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck began. “You’re my glowing moon.” He closed the distance between their faces and their lips crashed, the forming of an eclipse. 

The kiss was deep, it was full of love. They longed for the time they didn’t have and hopes that they one day they would soon. Something to remember each other that they wouldn’t forget each other— wouldn’t forget _this. _

Donghyuck pulled away and stood up. “Come on,” he reached his hand out to Mark. “I wanna take one last swim.” 

They took off their shirts and left them with their shoes. They weren’t wearing swim shorts, but that didn’t matter right now. Donghyuck swam out first, and Mark kept behind him. He dog paddled the way Mark taught him to at the beginning of summer, and he smiled at the view. When they reached a perfect depth, Donghyuck let his body go under him and he floated. Mark placed an arm under his knees and the other on his back keeping him in place. 

They were quiet. The sound of the water swallowing them. Donghyuck began to cry at some point, and he sobbed a little, but Mark let him. He was choking his own tears back until finally, he felt them sliding down his cheeks. 

Donghyuck pushed his legs down to meet the seafloor under him and he hugged Mark as his tears slowly fell. They spun around in circles slowly— almost like if they were slow dancing, but it might as well had been. It was their last swim after all. 

When Mark’s tears had mixed into the ocean under him and he didn’t feel warm drops on his face anymore, that’s when Donghyuck decided to turn back to shore and head him home. 

Their steps matched each other’s— slow and at matching beats. Tourists were packing into hotels. The food vendors and small shops had officially closed the street lamps scattered around lighting the road they walked on. 

Donghyuck’s grandma lived in a small area outside of the main town secluded to her house. Her old age and didn’t allow her to do much landscape anymore but she still had a garden full of sunflowers in her front yard. Mark used to always pass by her house throughout the year and he noticed something different this past summer— the sunflowers looked a lot yellow and lively since Donghyuck’s been here. 

He walked Donghyuck to the front of the gate, and they stood there. Hands were intertwined, thumbs rubbing each other.

“Mark,”

“Hmm,”

“Look at me.”

Mark didn’t want to. He knew what it was for, but Donghyuck didn’t let him snoop at his feet any longer as he placed his hand under his chin and pulled him up. 

“There’s so much to say right now.” Mark stopped dragging his feet on the pavement under him and stared into the pair of eyes in front of him. “And then there isn’t at all.”

There was sand stuck between his toes but he ignored the annoying feeling because that wasn’t important right now— this was.

“I love you,” Mark sputtered, like if that could hold Donghyuck back from leaving, but nothing could. 

“I do too,” Donghyuck muttered. “And I’ll miss you.” 

One last kiss. 

His arms wrapped around Mark’s neck, and Mark wished he will feel this next summer. He wishes his summers were like this every year. 

Donghyuck came this summer to visit his grandmother because she had cancer. Their family had always paid visits to her, but this one felt needed. There was no telling how much longer she might last, and Donghyuck wanted to make sure he squeezed the last bits that were there. Maybe that's why Chenle stuck by him so much this summer as well— they felt for each other. Right now, Mark was wishing he could save her. He wanted to pull the miracle card, but time has never been on his side. He wished his summers were always like this because he knew he probably won’t be getting it back. Donghyuck will probably not come back next summer after this, and that’s just how life goes on. 

“There will always be a piece of you in me,” Donghyuck whispered. “And I’m grateful for that.”

Mark let go. He had to. 

“Thank you, my glowing moon.” 

“My shining sun.” 

With that,

_ Summer had come to an end. _

☼

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to a lot of songs while writing this and it took me two weeks to complete.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys! Love to hear your thoughts and take on this.  
Drop it in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/BLONDAUS)


End file.
